Road Trip (Brandon 10)
Plot Coco is in his house packing his bags while Brandon talks to him. Brandon wants to go on the trip with Coco so Coco brings him along. On the road, Brandon is looking out the window of Coco's dad's new RV. Coco is playing video games. After a while, some guys on moterctcles start attacking a bystanding truck. Brandon and Coco notice this and get to work. Brandon then transfroms into Upchuck and Coco turns into Benmummy. Benmummy then throws Upchuck into one of guys and hes out cold. Benmummy swings over to the truck. They then fight the guys. Eventually they retreat and the car almost runs off a cliff. Benmummy uses his bandages the use the emerengy brakes and he swings himself and upchuck back into the RV. Eventually the RV parks at a gas station and Coco's goes into the store in order to pay for gas. Brandon and Coco then see that the same guys called the Road Hogs are robbing the gas station and some cars. Brandon transfroms into Ditto and Coco turns into Diamondhead. They then fight until a bus is about crush Ditto. Diamondhead lets them retreat and saves Ditto. When they de-transfrom, the Road Hogs kidnap Coco. Brandon then goes back inside the RV and pulls out a machine from his suitcase. In the Road Hogs' truck, the leader of the Road Hogs, Rob, explains his plan to Coco as he is wrapped up in ropes. Soon the truck gets bumped in the back. When someone goes to check it out it is Brandon in his go-kart. 2 guys then come out and shoot him with nail guns. Brandon quickly turns his kart into Diamondhead and deflects the nails. Brandon then pushes a button and the go-kart traps the 2 guys in cystal cocuens. The truck hits a bump and the cocouns fall off the truck. Another member comes out with a flamethrower but the diamond sheild protects Brandon from the flames. When the flamethrower dries out, Brandon uses his magnet gun to pull the flamethrower from her hands and pushes it back with magentic waves into her foot. This trips her. Brandon then makes the kart pull over and jumps onto the truck while its pulling over. Brandon transfroms into Upgrade and drives the truck where a cliff is. Upgrade removes from the truck and de-transfroms. Rob is then angry and grabs a wrench and tries to hit Brandon. Coco then sees the magnet gun and uses it to pull a sharp item towards him and he used it to cut the ropes. When Rob is about the hit Brandon, Coco throws him the magnet gun and Brandon uses it and take the wrench and throw it back into Rob's face. Coco then uses Fourarms to carry everyone off the truck before it drives really fast off the cliff and explodes. Brandon then transfroms into Stinkfly and flies himself and Coco back to the RV. By the time they got there, Coco's dad went back into the RV and drove them back home.﻿ Characters *Brandon *Coco *Coco's Dad Aliens Used By Brandon *Upchuck *Ditto *Upgrade *Stinkfly By Coco *Benmummy *Diamondhead *Fourarms By Go-Kart *Diamondhead Inventions Used *Magnet Gun *Go-Kart Villians *Road Hogs *Rob Trivia *Coco and the Go-Kart reappear in this episode *Brandon uses custom weapons made from his lab *This is Coco's dad, Road Hogs and Brandon's Magnet Gun's 1st appearance on Brandon 10 *It seems that the Go-Kart is portable Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 Category:Episodes in Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 4 Episodes